This invention relates to a surgical drive tool.
A common type of surgical drive tool for deploying a surgical device includes a stationary handle and a movable trigger. An outer tube in which the surgical device is housed is typically attached to the stationary handle. An actuator rod located within the outer tube ad axially movable relative to the outer tube is typically attached to the trigger. The user pulls on the trigger to advance the rod deploying the surgical device form the outer tube.